Aryll McLinkerson
Click here to return to characters page... : : "Who do I kill?" : '-- Aryll McLinkerson' : "Sis', remind me to never piss you off..." : '-- Lincoln McLinkerson witnessing his sister's brutal execution of USMC's FM. Hemlock...' : Amaryllis Marin McLinkerson, Aryll for short is a major protagonist in the EoA series. She is also the younger sister of Link McLinkerson, and a rather cold and ruthless assassin, filled with nothing but a bitter hatred for her enemies on the battlefield over a burning past. She survived the unfortunate incident to reunite herself with her brother. Zelda's sister, Sgt. Tetra Harkinian from the SKMC, retrieved Aryll after the US-hired mercenary company, the MASAKO team raided her home. Aryll has since then played it solo, doing whatever meets her necessity of survival as a part-time mercenary scout, until she met her brother in Rome when STAG waged war against the last battalion front of the Ultor Corporation. And in the confusion, she encountered her brother onboard the Prometheus airship. Unaware of who he was at first, Link immedieately recognized Aryll and confirmed he is her brother. When the two have finally met, immedieately Aryll was given the Triforce of Courage marking on her hand while Link held the Triforce of Power... In her elaboration, Aryll revealed what happened back at home so many years ago, and how she achieved immortality to find him. Link came to the conclusion that this was Ultor's method of retaliation after he assassinated Dane Vogel in assistance with his partner Shadow in combat. When Link saw the island in the state it was in, a fury raged within him like never seen before, and he vowed vengeance against the U.S. government, more preferringly the shadow government who was held responsible for the mercenary attack. Aryll identified a woman, who was behind the raid, and ever since then, a lust for vengeance raged in Aryll as well, making her the efficient killer she is. Transforming her peaceful life as a child into a savage warrior that can inspire fear amongst her mortal enemies. And within a blood rage, identical to Valkyr's' hysteria rage, Aryll has a brief moment of feeling invincible in close combat. Bullets and physical trauma may be known to deal pain and damage, but Aryll uses the pain as her strength, making her incredibly overpowered. Before the witness of her rage, Link was super-defensive of his sister, to prevent any harm coming in Aryll's way. Especially he would target any man who would break his sister's heart, and torture the offender like his victim was already in hell. When Link acknowledged Aryll's red wrath, he let her fly solo from that point on, assuring confidence knowing his sister is capable of fending for herself. Aryll received her training from her assigned mentor Shadow Sniperdragon, and her specialty in combat is the way of the Ronin. Considering she indeed uses a high-frequency blade to decimate her many foes with, and it can be accomplished without the needing to go berserk. Aryll has since then, been on a witch hunt for the Ultor leadership, and with mad fury, she will stop at nothing until she meets her personal nemesis on the field... Alignment *Chaotic Good (Allied) or, *Lawful Evil (Allied) Race *Hylian Nationality *Kingdom of Hyrule (HK) Orientation and Titles *Hyrule Kingdom Special Air Service (HKSAS) - Lieutenant Chief Commander (2nd IC) *Special Tactical Armed Governments (STAG)- Lieutenant Commander *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Major(starting rank), Colonel(mid-series), Commander Elite(five-star general) *Hylian Valkyrie *Lioness *The Red Queen / Shadow Aryll (If dark future is present) *Murder-Kitty (Wolfenstein 2 - The New Collosus impression) *Devil-Kitty (Alt title for Shadow Aryll) Military Service Records Aryll first enlisted into the SKMC and STAG joint task force operations, starting with the rank of Major. Considering that Aryll was well noted for her battle experience through part-time mercenary work, and the fact her brother is a high ranking official within the armies of the Sniperdragon Kingdom and the Kingdom of Hyrule. As the years of warfare pass on, with Ultor's later defeat, Aryll progresses her way to the rank of Commander (Elite) in the SKMC, Lt. Commander in STAG, and finally second-in-command of the HKSAS... It is never wise to anger Aryll. Those who have made the mistake in doing so, were viciously torn to shreds before her monstrous rage. Knowing that she can withstand more punishment than most of STAG's agents on the battlefield through her berserker momentum, thus having a brief period of invincibility for as long as the rage lasts, Aryll can be a very useful ally on the field for any nearby GN troops and/or agents. Being able to revive any of her downed teammates by hulling their asses to the nearest MEDEVAC, or both distract and decimate the enemy in large numbers, making it easier for the GN troops to flank them... It all began with her first kills in Africa, during the time her mercenary employment took place. Not only is Aryll known for her destructive wrath, but she is also good with snipers, thus Slyther saying she lives up to the standards of the Sniperdraconian traits of traditional combat, being efficient with both the gun and sword. Aryll finished her CQB and martial arts training through her mentor, Shadow Sniperdragon, who Aryll often regarded as 'Sempai'... History '-The Shadow Era (Age of Chaos)' If there is a paradox of Hyrule's future involving both His Majesty and her Sister-in-Law reported M.I.A. (Missing in Action), the Hyrulean governance and it's royal family is then at the term of a crossroads. Uncertain at first who would most likely lead, seeing that Tetra declined any official status of royality, as it would no doubt be in her terms 'selling out' to her fellow pirate gang, the Hylian Raiders. So as it is by both Link and Slyther, both have nominated Aryll to assume royal office of what would later be known as Imperial Hyrule, or the alternate term 'Shadow Hyrule'. This happens due to the radiant rage ever manifesting and growingi n Aryll's power, forcing her to become an entity more powerful than she ever was before. As the royal family of Hyrule has been attacked firsthand by the Stalker and it's Sentient aid for aiding the Lotus and her Tenno operations in the past, Queen Zelda, despite struggling for her own survival has mysteriously been banished to a nearly impossible realm of multiple dimensions and different timespans, in layman's terms: lost in limbo. It was at this point King Lincoln decided to pursue chase to his spouse briefly after forcing the Stalker to retreat, his sister Aryll stops him for a brief moment, warning her brother of the dangers and unknowns that await him beyond the void of multiple dimensions. As the rift remains open, Link promises his sister that he and Zelda will return, no matter what. Until his return, Link has asked his sister to take over as temporary leadership of the kingdom itself, but it seems in the shadow age, it remains permanent, as is her alternate title known as the 'Red Queen'... However, Hyrule did not immediately turn to it's neo-gothic imperialized structure soon as Aryll was named Hyrule's head of government. At first, she had doubts, still in shock, and asked Tetra if she wanted the title. Tetra declined, and insisted that her brother passed the torch to her for a good reason. Knowing this was a huge burden of responsibilty, even for the lone lioness, Aryll accepted it anyway. To complete her inauguration as the Red Queen, and elder-shadow of the former self, came not without three basic steps. The first, enlisting the aid and knowledge of the ancient Blackdraconian destroyer God, Alveddov. Seeking answers at first, but the All-Destroyer promised Aryll a gift that could very well benefit her hunt. A gift she simply could not refuse. An offer to become one of Zerstörer's champions of chaos, wielding his signature blade. He informed his new champion that he will guide her to finding her loved ones, even if it means the destruction of his rivalries, such as the Sentient. Impressed with what she heard, her acquisitoned power is more than enough to gravely wound even that of the Stalker. The second stage of power, being that she asked her mentor if she was eligible to receive the gift of Auroran power, and this merged with her Hylian DNA, making the first of Hylian-Auroran hybrids, a.k.a. 'Shadow Hylians'. Seeing that Aryll herself lead the charge, her armies were then bolstered by the shadows of Hyrule's monstrosities, such as vampires, undead spirits, were-animals, shadow-folk, etc., all equipped with the latest state-of-the-art STAG weaponry. However such weapons and equipment were custom-made for the HKSAS Death Corps and the queen's Royal Inquisition. Third and final, came the coronation and inauguration of 'Shadow Amaryllis, the Red Queen of Imperial Hyrule', so declared by the shadow of His Lordship and Excellency, Slyther himself. Both Slyther and Zerstörer declared the truce officially, that Shadow Aryll is recognized of her fully initiated monarchy status. Still ever serving Slyther not only as the father-figure, but also as his grand champion and executioner as well, taking up Alto's initial position as the Sniperdraconian mafia family's 'torturer-in-chief', before his dismissal. Nobody really knows why Alto decided to isolate himself, for it may only be in the higher echelons of Slyther's royal family to know... It is very possible Shadow Aryll can choose to co-exist along with herself, 2,000 years from the future, visiting her past that so appears to be the current time-era of the events unfolding as of present. Whether or not Aryll is aware of the existence of her elder-shadow self, Shadow Aryll known for her lawful evil aligment, has been considered very helping and aiding of the younger self, thus warns both her brother and the younger self not to repeat the mistakes that occured in this paradox of the future. Nodding to this, both Link and Aryll were hinted on what was bound to happen, and how to avoid the fate of both Link and Zelda's disappearance. Yet it happened again anyway, for the second time. Shadow Aryll was not about to stand idle and let such tragedies happen again, so it was at this point she, along with the aid of her retainer and maiden of time, Cia Skyloft herself, that Shadow Aryll would traverse the impossible dimensions of limbo, to rescue both her brother and Zelda from any harm's way, if present. Knowing the realm and it's anomalic unstability, it was first she located Zelda being interrogated and tortured by Comstock's men instead of Elizabeth, and it turns out already the 4th wall was broken into the events of Bioshock Infinite. Shadow Aryll unleashed her power and brought about the shadows of dread upon Columbia city in limbo, and showed little mercy to Comstock's loyalists, and all who dared to obstruct right of passage for the Red Queen herself. In spite of the reunion, Zelda offered her support role in Shadow Aryll's quest to locate her brother next, but nothing could stop the Red Queen's ultraviolence and carnage upon the lost realms of limbo. No, this is not Commoragh, despite itself being linked to alternate dimensions according to the WH40k universe. Soon as the family is reunited, Shadow Aryll is then taken to a past instance of her previous life, back on Outset Island to where she wasn't much of a hardass back then. She revisited her family and fellow neighbours in whom she lost during the mercenary attack. All saw the Red Queen as opaque as she saw them, even her child self was terrified at the first appearance. After spending time with her relatives, sharing the experiences of her past in story detail, it was only then child Aryll start to grow fond of her elder-shadow self, as both connected the palms of hands of one another, in relevant but subtle happiness. After the family moment, the mercenary attack attempted yet again to siege the island. It was at this point Shadow Aryll decided to take advantage of this moment and repel Colonel Masako's vicious and barbaric attack on her island and fellow relatives. Summoning forth the Red Queen's army of dread, they ripped apart the Masako mercenaries in seconds to impact, even Shadow Aryll brought down Masako's very own command ship, sending it crashing into the ocean upon contact of her chaos laser beam attack. The environment then took on the form of a whiteout, except the ocean and island itself was still visible. Seeing the waters automatically activated Jesus-mode a.k.a. walking on water, Shadow Aryll and her arch-nemesis then came in gridlock to what seemed to be her final battle alive. Using everything she had learned from her previous mentors, Shadow Aryll unleashed everything she had against the demon form of Masako herself, lashing out in anger and hysteria, viciously claiming revenge in every form Aryll thought of taking against her attacker. Shortly after, her brother in his Fierce Deity form, had joined his sister's side against Masako. Weakened by Fierce Deity's judgment, in collaboration of the Red Queen's semblance of power, child Aryll stands in obstruction of Shadow Aryll's path before moving in for the final blow. Her younger self pleaded for the violence and suffering to stop. Shadow Aryll, with a slight grin, had moved around child Aryll and stated that she will still live in the younger generations despite what is being done in the Asura's Wrath referrence. With this, it seemed Shadow Aryll had destroyed Masako's very soul, forcing the limbo anomaly to become even more unstable, as everything begins to slowly deteriorate and fade from existence. Shadow Aryll had informed her brother this may be the end of her 'mortal 'existence, but the sacrifice was necessary to allow Link and the others to escape. The Red Queen's corporial form may have disappeared, but her very shadow still exists, and lives within all her past instances. She can, at any time, appear to aid present Aryll if her aid is requested. Yet it is very possible for both Arylls to merge each other's powers and take on the form of her very own Fierce Deity self. *The only difference between modern Aryll and Shadow Aryll is the threshold to rage. The younger version, due to the suffering of her past at the hands of the US government-hired mercenary colonel, may be quick to violence and retribution in her purest form. Shadow Aryll, which could otherwise be referred to as Elder Aryll, or 'elder-sister', according to the modern age brother, is very capable of the same rage, as her semblance is clearly the same valkyr in spirit, however the Red Queen is more cunning and strategic in solutions and certainly more tactical in situations, and takes significantly a lot more effort to provoke her anger in comparison to the younger version. Knowing that strength and anger is not always the solution to every battle, and yet there's another way around, Shadow Aryll adapted to this, and she didn't need Slyther or Zerstörer to tell her otherwise. If anything, Shadow Aryll is extremely efficient in setting up death traps for the enemy as well. Every pawn on the battlefield is but a means to their own ends in Shadow Aryll's chessboard. Arsenal *Aryll's primary usually involves snipers. She uses a STAG Chimera railgun as the result, but she favors for it's bigger cousin, the XM-75000 Lance prototype. Due to her Atlanium-rebuilt exoskeleton, Aryll can stand against the shock and recoil of such a powerful rifle. She also uses a GX-36 in medium ranged combat, and to balance for anti-sniper, she uses her traditional favorite MX-1 Guardsman rifle. *Aryll's secondaries are the SK-P950, and the MP-X95 Hyperion SMG. Handcannons involve the SKX-450 Lightning Hawk and the RX-857 Diamondback revolver... *Aryll prefers a STAG HF blade as hinted above, though her personal choice is the STAG variant of the Dragon Nikana. She can dual-wield two if she wants to. She also has enough strength to handle any two-handed weapon such as the STAG Galantine claymore, and the STAG Onorix battle-axe... Allies *Shadow Sniperdragon - Mentor/Sempai *Kara Glenroy - Mentor *Midna Renigstin - Companion *Callisto Blackdragon - Companion *Cia Skyloft - Companion/Retainer Family *Arn McLinkerson - Father *Medilia McLinkerson - Mother *Link McLinkerson - Brother *Zelda McLinkerson - Sister-In-Law *Tetra Harkinian - Sister-In-Law *Eleanor McLinkerson - Niece *Meryl McLinkerson - Daughter *Lost Daughter (Yet remains a mystery for future referrences...) Evolution (To be added) Gallery FalloutNV 2018-05-02 02-56-02-07.jpg|"I'LL BURN ALL YOUR MONEY, BITCH!" FalloutNV 2018-05-23 18-23-10-80.jpg|Mid-2018 version of Aryll in the present era... (SK vs. US conflict) FalloutNV 2018-09-08 22-49-01-90.jpg|Shadow Aryll and her retinue assisting ADF/I-EMF leadership in their operation to liberate Syria's Idlib while ISIS is on it's last knees... FalloutNV 2018-05-23 19-21-58-46.jpg|Angry Aryll vs. a trigger-happy renegade mall sheriff of whom got his firearm ironically shot and disarmed by Aryll's STAG revolver... 20161031021036 1.jpg|Aryll in the center of the group beside her brother Lincoln, and her daughter Meryl, with all members of Hyrule's royal family... 20161031115840 1.jpg|Aryll in present era, attempting boarding action on a fleeing MJ-12 gunship... 20161117103146 1.jpg|Aryll with her mentor, Shadow over a snowy mountain... Aryll02.jpg|Auroran-altered Aryll McLinkerson approaching the POW's as greeted by her elite death squads... Aryll03.jpg|Shadow Aryll in alternative clothing accompanied by her royal servant, Cia as she is casting dark psionics at the enemy... AryllTransfigurement.jpg|Shadow transfigurement of Aryll, past, present and future... LinkAndAryllFamilyPic01.jpg|Official artwork of Aryll and Link's historically accurate past... ServicePatchAryll.gif|Aryll's service patch in the SKMC/STAG/HKSAS joint military operations... Evolution of Aryll McLinkerson.jpg|Evolution of Aryll McLinkerson, from child, survivor, and soldier to Red Queen (2019 artwork) Trivia *Aryll is originated from the Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker. The Windwaker variant of Aryll is the non-violent child version... *Like her brother, Aryll has an Oni form that has yet to be revealed in the series... *The inspiration of Aryll's EoA version basically followed from Marin's template, who exists from Link's Awakening. However, Aryll's red tulip hairdress is parted from the left... *According to the Legend of Zelda wiki, Aryll's name may come from the word 'Amaryllis', meaning red flower which is an obvious direct hint to the flower clip seen on Aryll's hair on the right. Ever since knowing this fact, it is officially decided to be declared as Aryll's full and first name according to the Empire of Atlas series, while Arielle may be her name in French linquistics, but ultimately considered Aryll for short, regardless of her 'alternate' two names... *Aryll's SKMC/STAG military callsign is 'Lioness'. A fitting name to explain her sheer brutality, as the way of explaining "Never pelt a lion as it passes", but only in the female version. In urban terminology, she is often referred to by her fellow companions as 'Wildcat', or the more comical urban slang 'She'll go full warrior-bitch on ya!', implying in comparison that Shadow is more of the happy-cat while Aryll is the grumpy-cat... *In the Empire of Atlas series, Aryll keeps the telescope she had as a child, placed like a trophy for display in her private quarters within the neo-style Atlan-rebuilt Hyrule Castle situated on Mars... *Due to the healthy relations between Lincoln and Slyther, Aryll has grown into a stronger bond of Slyther. After the damage Slyther has dealt to the corporate system and the status quo, along with condemning the evils of government powers, regimes alike, Aryll considers Slyther more of a father figure than a brother/leader, while Shadow can be considered a mother type as well. *Shadow Aryll's abilities may indeed look similar to that of Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate, however Aryll has only gained her power at the waters of Aurora, which makes her a shadow siren hybrid, capable of what her mentor Shadow can do. While it may be proven Aryll in this form may have vampiric abilities as a half-Auroran hybrid, however does not guarantee her as a vampire, thus lacks the burdens and weaknesses of vampires. Some may assume Shadow Aryll is a goddess of some sort, though she does not care what she is. Perks of being the All-Destroyer's champion, Shadow Aryll is extremely powerful, and very unpredictable in combat... *Shadow Aryll is the future aspect of Aryll McLinkerson, said to have lost her brother and everything she loved from the days of old, to the event Aryll is driven to thoughts eternal hatred, to consist of genocide and extreme prejudice towards Slytheron's enemies, to punish them all for her torment and suffering at the hands of the shadow government. To this end, Aryll becomes the Red Queen and transforms all of Hyrule into a militarized state. With Cia as her servant and butler, as the Hyrulean deathguard are Shadow Aryll's voluntary elite special forces, especially in the ranks of what remains of the HKSAS... *Shadow Aryll is one of the chosen champions to bare the All-Destroyer's ultra-weapon, the Wrath of Zerstörer... *Aryll's military service patch 2017 edit clearly bares resemblance to the original FOXHOUND emblem from the Metal Gear Solid series. However, the emblem symbolizes a lioness holding the knife, and not a fox... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists